


a different film, the same us

by pixiepuff (colourmecrunchy)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, LITERALLY, M/M, Smut, colin tortures bradley with his cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmecrunchy/pseuds/pixiepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming of Merlin is still in full-throttle, but boys do jobs on the side. Until one day they land the leading roles in the same movie.</p><p>What film, <em>Bradley croaks out, because the British film industry doesn’t just have auditions left right and centre, it’s not</em> that<em>big, you know, and he himself has just landed a role so what is Colin on about?</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Half an hour later, they both sit in a pub, quietly, eyes wide and lost in their thoughts and dare not look at each other.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	a different film, the same us

Bradley thinks this is a spectacularly bad idea.

Working with Colin, that is.

Or, maybe not  _working_  with Colin, god knows they’ve done it for years now, with bigger or smaller bumps on the road - bumps that Bradley reckons only  _he_  feels because -

nevermind.

So it’s not the  _working_  bit, no. They’re so attuned to their Merlin and Arthur roles it’s downright laughable. But  _this_ , having Colin  _grinding_  down against him, Bradley just knows he won’t survive another minute of, and that as far as Idiotic Ideas go, he’s really outdone himself this time.

But you probably have no idea what he’s on about, so he needs to retrace the thought-steps a bit, yeah?

See, they both do jobs on the side. It may sound like they’re doing something illegal, and sometimes, Bradley admits, it  _does_  feel illegal because acting in a tandem with someone else who isn’t Colin, acting with them and trying to force and fake the chemistry that just isn’t there … It’s difficult, and not a little bit comfortable, and in times like those he promises to himself he’ll just stick to Colin as his onscreen partner from now on.

And it was one of those days, when he’s made that exact promise to himself, that he goes to yet another audition. He gets it, naturally, and he knew he would because it feels just as right as portraying  _Arthur_  does - but he has a nagging feeling this will come at a price, and he’s not mistaken.

The bomb drops in a form of a laughing Colin, god  _damn_  him and his laughs, his eyes all crinkled stupidly, his mouth spread wide stupidly, his voice coming out stupidly  _inviting_  and gorgeous, and as if this in itself is not big enough of a punishment for poor, sexually frustrated Bradley,  _Colin_  announces he got a part in a film too.

 _What film_ , Bradley croaks out, because the British film industry doesn’t just have auditions left right and centre, it’s not  _that_  big, you know, and he himself has just landed a role so what is Colin  _on_  about?

Half an hour later, they both sit in a pub, quietly, eyes wide and lost in their thoughts and dare not look at each other. Bradley wonders how they always manage to do this, to expect one thing and then head into a completely opposite direction, like now, when he thought they’ll drink to his role, and Colin thought they’ll drink to  _his_  role, but of course fate loves to fuck with him, Bradley thought sourly, because - and listen to this, because this is a  _gem_ , alright, they both landed a role in the  _same_  film.

As the two main characters.

And the two main characters fall in love.

And what’s the worst about it (and no, it’s not the fact that Bradley won’t even have to fake large, moist deer eyes at Colin because he’s pretty sure that this is how he looks at him day in day out already) is, that these two characters go at it like rabbits.

Bradley downs his beer.

He’ll be going at it like rabbits. With Colin.

_Jesus Christ._

This was enough of an explanation, right? It was, right? Bradley isn’t sure he can elaborate on this more.

So right now, he’s simultaneously living a dream and his worst nightmare, the fantasy he sometimes lets himself indulge in in the shower and then can’t fucking look Colin in the eye for hours afterwards, and the nightmare because he has him, but he doesn’t really  _have_ him, you know, and it’s tearing Bradley apart.

The scenes they’ve done so far were  _nothing_. Honestly, they were nothing and only needed to be re-shot a couple of times because it honestly felt like any of their hanging out, chatting and doing stupid things or even having small arguments that are water under the bridge as soon as one of them pokes the other one apologetically in the arm and shrugs shyly. It was all so familiar Bradley wondered if someone didn’t sell out their usual routine, and this was just some well-thought out ploy to show the world, on the big screen, that Bradley and Colin a) work so well together they get on like a house on fire, b) hang out pretty much 24/7 and this is an exact depiction of how they do it and c) that Bradley is fantastically, and desperately in love with Colin and will in a minute get to shoot a bedroom scene with him.

He swallows hard.

Unlike the rest of the scenes, this one is a bit trickier. And he knows why, too. He’s fucking nervous, and Colin is fucking nervous, and they’re a little bit hungover because last night Colin showed up at his place with a six pack or three and claimed they need to loosen up before today. Just when Bradley was about to wonder if maybe this loosening up included  _practicing_  for their big scene, Colin rolled over on the sofa with a grunt and fell asleep. Bradley figured he can’t wake him up because  _hello_ ,  _sleeping Colin_ , have you ever seen such a sight before, it was like a kitten napping, or a baby koala, or something equally as lovely, except that tonight it wasn’t just the cutesy part because Bradley knew what they’ll be doing the  _next_  day.

And what they’re doing … well.

It’s not the kissing that throws him, although he has to admit it’s pretty spectacular what Colin is doing with his mouth. If you’ve ever looked at Colin’s lips - Bradley sure has, he admits - and wondered if they’re really as soft and pliant and  _skilled_  as they look, he can confirm that for you now first-handedly.

And it’s not seeing a nearly naked Colin part, although that does something terrific to Bradley as well. They’ve been given tiny, skin-coloured boxer briefs because apparently the sheets don’t stay on all the time and the underwear will be photoshopped out somehow later, Bradley really doesn’t care - and jesus  _christ_ , Colin looks fantastic. His pecs alone are something that Bradley would like a whole afternoon off to worship properly, and then move on to his lean, flat stomach and suck marks there in a shape of a  _B_  - and he has to admit he was a bit disappointed, after reading the whole script, that he won’t actually get to do that in their bedroom scene.

It’s the  _whole_  thing, really.

They directions were, as always, pretty vague - as if the directors trust them so much, or like how they interact or something, that they just give them room for improvisation without any real guidelines apart from the  _try to stick to the script and see if it feels natural._

 _Well_.

It feels  _very_  natural, Bradley can tell you that.

He’s been thrown on his back, and pushed down into the mattress with Colin’s hand splayed on his chest, holding him down. He has half a second to see how Colin’s pupils get impossibly wide, probably with the adrenaline or god knows what makes the guy feel the rush, and then Colin bends down and is kissing him as if someone’s holding a gun to his head.

Bradley moans, a moan that escapes him and he flushes at the realization, but he knows everyone else will chalk it down to superb acting, so he tries to relax and not flail like mad that a nearly naked Colin Morgan is running a hand up and down his chest, deliberately or not rubbing fingers over his nipple every god damn single  _time_. Bradley needs to retaliate, he does, because if this is his only chance to see how Colin responds in these kind of situations then he’ll do it here, cameras be  _damned_. His hands clutch at Colin’s hips and he unknowingly hooks his thumbs behind the elastic band.  _Unknowingly_  only for the first two seconds because then Colin jumps and gasps into his mouth, and one of the directors tells him to not bunch up the underwear because _it’ll be more difficult to brush it out_  this way. Bradley doesn’t give a fuck about brushing out techniques, honestly, because Colin’s skin is so soft he’s going to faint and - 

He lets go, a little disappointed and grips higher, running his fingers up and down Colin’s spine.

This particular scene gets shot from three different angles and when they’re done, Bradley is a liquid mess of nerves and twitches, highly strung and sensitive to any and all touches, held together only with the encasing of his skin. If someone punched a hole in him somewhere, anywhere, he’d just ooze out through it completely, not a single cell left.

He can’t even look at Colin because he knows he’s flushed too, he felt his warm cheeks all over his face, and if Colin’s lips usually seem like they’re going to be his demise, well, they will be downright obscene now in their full glory and remember what Bradley told you earlier of barely keeping it together?

So they wait for instructions, and another  _action_  snap, as Colin leans back and sits on Bradley’s legs. The sheet is nowhere to be seen and he only hopes it’s actually behind Colin and that he’ll pull it up and over them in a minute when they start again. He  _better_.

He barely hears the command, and he tries not to look like he’s not a professional, because he bloody  _is_ , alright, but Colin is coming to lean over him again, with his lips and pecs and  _hip bones_  and Bradley closes his eyes and prays to survive this.

This time, Colin lies down on top of him and chases his mouth again, and when Bradley, still strung-up like he’ll snap at any moment, throws his arms around Colin’s middle and squeezes him close, something inside clicks into place.

They fit.

They fit completely and this isn’t difficult at all, not really, how  _can_  it be if Colin is chuckling at god knows what but they keep them going because apparently it goes with their characters, and Bradley squeezes him closer and kisses back. Every single kiss and touch feels like a little flame on his skin, burning and tingling and  _daring_  him, and Bradley thinks for a second he’s just become world’s greatest pyromaniac. Colin is sucking at his neck now and when there’s a quiet command of  _okay, start now, boys_ , Bradley doesn’t have time to move his hips away because Colin grinds down, just like he should, Bradley knows this, he knows there  _will_  be grinding, but he isn’t prepared for it. But Colin, a fantastic actor as he is, follows directions and adds his own tweaks that make the people in charge go  _oh, that’s actually even better_ , slides his hand down Bradley’s back to his ass,  _jesus christ_ , and holds him in place as he grinds down again.

Bradley throws his head back and moans, and wonders how he’s going to pretend he faked  _this_  one.

Colin isn’t stopping, and Bradley kind of needs him to, see, because Bradley is getting from his half-hard state to fully hard now and he looks up, worried, and conflicted, and a little bit panicked, and sees Colin, his eyes blown wide, so wide there’s barely any blue left, his cheeks a wonderful pink that is spreading down to his chest, and when he grinds down again, his mouth form a knowing  _oh_ , because Bradley’s pretty sure Colin just had a 101 insight into the raging hardness that is Bradley James.

A faint moan escapes Colin’s lips and Bradley expects him to ask for five, but no, that little bastard just lowers his head and mouths at his neck, and then brings his hips down  _again_.

Bradley arches and grips Colin’s back tightly, the pressure kind of delicious against all the right points, and he’s so lost in it that he nearly misses one vital thing. And that  _thing_  makes him moan again, straight into Colin’s mouth, and he slides his hands down from his back to Colin’s ass and he squeezes, wanting to communicate to him that this is oh so  _very_  much okay. Because Colin is hard  _too_  and Bradley needs this scene to be over with right about now, like  _now_  now so he can run to his trailer and have a mind-blowing wank.

He doesn’t know, obviously, what goes on in Colin’s mind, if he wants to just deliver the scene the way it was supposed to be, which is fucking smoking  _hot_ , or is he canting his hips from the same reason as Bradley - that he can’t really bring himself to stop just yet. Bradley thanks heavens for the sheet over Colin’s ass and keeps squeezing the flesh there, wanting to have him closer, _impossibly_  closer, so he doesn’t think and just slides his hands under the thin fabric of Colin’s boxer-briefs and grips hard. Colin bucks, and pants with his head thrown back, and Bradley wonders if he’s hit one of his most sensitive areas because Colin, flushed and hard, trembles on top of him, looking lost in a haze of pleasure, but doesn’t stop grinding. Bradley shuts out everything, and he means everything that isn’t Colin, and closes his eyes to a delicious weight of warm, long, hard confined flesh that is sliding against his own.

They make them, or maybe not  _make_ , Bradley is happy that they actually  _let_  them have this grope and grind, and apparently this is perfectly in character too because there are no complaints; the whole moving bit of the scene is called to a stop in a few minutes, the hips rolling and hands sliding up and down, lips chasing lips, and Bradley can’t decide whether he’s happy or sad for it for the very same reason - a little more periodical pressure of Colin’s cock against his and Bradley’s pretty sure he’d come his brains out, and wonders if that is a good thing or not. Because now, all of a sudden, they’re filming a post-sex  _cuddle_  and how can he fake being drowsy and docile and  _boneless_ , if he’s still cross-eyed from how hard he is, and looking very much  _not_  like a person, ready for pillow talk?

Colin drapes himself over the side of him, but keeps his hips in check and it makes Bradley wonder how is he faring, but thank god for Colin because he is the biggest professional of them all - he snuggles down, his face half in Bradley’s neck, his hand on his chest and drawing patterns, and delivers his lines without a fault. Bradley wonders if he’s noticed, noticed how Bradley’s breath hitches every time his finger pad is swapped with his finger  _nail_  that he runs up and down his torso, or that his heart is hammering the best drum solo in the history of hard rock concerts just because Colin noses at his neck. No one says anything about the sheet, layered on thickly around their middles, and thank fuck for that because he might just go and have a cry if he wasn’t guaranteed that small little bit of comfort and privacy.

They’re handed robes when they’re done and Bradley notices Colin is keeping his pace with him as Bradley plans his fast retreat to his trailer. He dares not look at him, not in this state, as he might just rip the robes and Colin’s underwear off then and there and give the crew an actual insight of how their bedroom scene would  _really_  go down. So he grinds out, breathless and helpless,  _come to me in fifteen_ , and notices Colin nodding before he climbs the stairs to his trailer.

Once inside, Bradley leans back against the table of the tiny kitchenette and groans. Fuck. He runs his hands through his hair and then over his eyes, and groans again because  _christ_ , he knows they’ll need to talk, that’s why he told Colin to come to him, they’ll talk and he needs to come up with some sort of an excuse, if only to make things easier for Colin - surely it’ll be easier for him to keep working with Bradley if he thinks Bradley just didn’t get laid in fucking ages (which was the truth, actually) and it was just his body responding to Colin’s touches, and not him being fucking bananas for Colin, physically and mentally-wise. But before he can even start on his feeble reasons for his bloody cock of  _steel_  during their scene, and oh god, the slip of his hands on Colin’s ass, Bradley needs to do something about the cock in question because he can’t even look Colin in the eye until he goes soft and mellow again.

No such luck.

As soon as Bradley starts untying his robes someone bangs on his door, and tries for the door knob which  _shit_ , Bradley left unlocked because  _who_  would be so dumb to come into his trailer now?

Colin, apparently.

Colin gets in, and closes the door in an instant, and leans back on it with his eyes closed, panting.

“I’m sorry.”

 _Huh_?

When Colin lowers his head and looks at Bradley, all Bradley can do is swallow hard because Colin’s eyes are  _blazing_ , they’re glittering with something dark and he breathes out

“I couldn’t wait fifteen minutes.”

He pushes away then, and crowds into Bradley’s space by the table, pinning him with not only the power of his stare, but also with his body, and Bradley remembers his own robes are  _open_  and that he’s still hard as a rock, on display for everyone - in this case only Colin, thank fuck, but also oh god why  _Colin_  - to see.

Colin leans in and murmurs against his mouth, his breath warm and promising something filthy, “I never leave things unfinished.”

He kneels then, in less than a second, and Bradley blinks dumbly at the cold air all around him. He almost asks where did Colin go, but oh god, Colin is down there, looking up through his fucking forest of eye lashes and dangerous, blue eyes, as his hands grab the hem of Bradley’s underwear and pull it down in one go.

 _Jesus_.

Bradley gulps and keeps staring - Colin is at eye level with his cock, his achingly hard, flushed cock, and then Colin grins and licks his lips. Fuck fuck  _fuck_. Bradley only has enough time to grip the edge of the table as Colin’s mouth sinks down on him and swallows him completely.

He shouts, he downright shouts because he’s only connected to his sanity via tiny, thin thread that is about to frail and let go, and Colin is working at it with scissors of epic proportions. He’s been in some state of hardness for over an hour now, so Colin’s warm, wet mouth and his wicked tongue were really the final straw. There’s nothing delicate about the way Colin is sucking him, it’s like a little vacuum that promises the greatest relief in existence, and Bradley shudders as Colin’s deft, long fingers grab at his hips and bring him even closer, his nose nearly hitting the skin and hair around the base. Bradley sobs, and one of his hands needs to clutch at Colin, so he brings it to his hair, right when Colin pulls his mouth off his cock and moans

“You taste so  _good_ , fuck.”

Bradley only grips his hair more strongly, unable to respond, as Colin continues.

“And back there, Bradley -“

“Uh?”

“Fuck, your hands, your  _hands_  -“

“My hands?”

Bradley looks down and gasps, and he’s at the very edge of the jumping board, he really is, because Colin closes his eyes and mouths at his cock and speaks at the same time.

“I thought I had myself in check, I did.”

“Yeah?”

“But then you were  _hard_ , shit, and you shoved your hands down my underwear and, just -“

It’s Colin who moans again, which sets Bradley off, and then, before Colin sinks his mouth back on his cock and sucks with all of his might, he looks up, and rasps out “I nearly came right then.”

Bradley bucks, his knees nearly giving out, as he comes into Colin’s mouth with a shout, his robes sliding off of his frame and down all over Colin, hiding him from view. He’s still trembling when there’s a faint chuckle from underneath the robes, and Colin climbs up his body, his eyes still dark and hooded and knowing, and pushes his tongue into Bradley’s mouth. Bradley can’t do anything but kiss back, taste himself, taste  _Colin_  and lick at him until his lungs screech in a really alarming way.

“ _Fuck_ , Cols.”

“Maybe later?”

“Guh.”

Colin is grinning against his mouth in his standard,  _Colin_  way, twinkling eyes and high cheekbones, but Bradley isn’t done just yet, oh no, because as much as he needed this, he’s long overdue for a taste of Colin himself. He parts Colin’s robes and slides his hands down, and then nearly chokes, or - no,  _actually_  chokes because Colin isn’t wearing anything underneath. He moans into Bradley’s mouth, and then offers his explanation, all shy-like and gasping.

“I was practically poking a hole through the briefs by the time we got back- “

Bradley smirks and starts stroking him, which effectively shuts Colin up. He knows Colin must be close as well because he slumps into him, leaning on him with his whole weight and shudders for a whole minute that Bradley is stroking him, and gripping him, and bringing him off. At the same time Bradley remembers Colin’s reaction during the shooting, so he slips one of his hands around Colin’s hips and glides it gently over his ass. Colin pants and starts kissing him forcefully then, bucking into his hand, and as Bradley slips his fingers slowly to the middle and dips them between his cheeks, Colin comes, sagging completely in his arms.

It’s several minutes later, when Colin is still nestled in a tangle of robes and Bradley’s hold, that Bradley starts worrying again. Because -  _now_ what? Was this a quick relief after a scene like that, or a quick sort-of shag between two fit and needy blokes, or -

“Bradley.”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“I wasn’t- “

“You’re thinking so loudly I can’t have my well-earned rest.”

“Well-earned, huh?”

“I did most of the work back at the shooting, you know.”

Bradley smirks and nods at nobody in particular. It’s true.

“Bradley.”

“Yes?”

“Holly  _wow_.”

A chuckle bubbles up his throat, and he moves them until Colin is looking up at him, pinkish cheeks and a huge grin.

“Hey, Bradley.”

“Yes,  _Colin_?”

“Can we shoot all of the films together from now on?”

“You mean only the ones that have scenes like that?”

“Oh yes. I don’t think I can let you do this with anyone else again.”

“Are we talking only about the films, or -“

“ _No_. You better take me home now and show me where our bedroom is.”

“ _Our_  bedroom?”

Colin shrugs. “Duh? Who  _else’s_?”

As he cranes his neck for a quick kiss, Bradley realizes he’s already completely out of breath.

“Good thing we’re shooting gay Merlin trilogy next fall then, eh?”


End file.
